


Meeting the Family

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: dragon!Alec [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Attempt at Humor, Discussions of eating habits, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus loves him, Possessive Alec, Protective Catarina Loss, Ragnor & Alec friendship, Ragnor is not amused, baby dragon Alec, is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Magnus finally gets a chance to introduce Alec to his family. Of course, he should've known that nothing was going to go according to plan.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: dragon!Alec [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369069
Comments: 31
Kudos: 690
Collections: Tales of Malec & Dragons





	Meeting the Family

Not for the first time since he’d planned this whole gathering, Magnus found himself wondering if he was doing the right thing.

This wasn’t just having his friends over casually for dinner. It was so much more than that. Today he was going to introduce the friends he considered family to the newest most important person in his life. The fact that Alec already knew Ragnor and had already met Raphael didn’t really matter. This wasn’t just introducing Alec, but introducing his _boyfriend_ , and that required just a little bit of ceremony.

Magnus wanted to be able to share Alec with them. Show off that he’d found himself someone he loved and who loved him _for_ everything he was. Not _in spite_ of it.

The fact that Alec had been so okay with the idea, albeit a little nervous, only made Magnus love him more. Though it never failed to amuse Magnus that his big strong Shadowhunter could stand up in front of a group and command them with an ease that was unfairly attractive, he could play politics with the best of them even if he didn’t understand it – but stick him in a random crowd, or some sort of casual group social situation, and he reverted to a shy, occasionally stammering mess. Magnus loved even more him for that.

Thankfully for their plans, Alec was able to get away from the office a little early just like he’d promised. He’d told Magnus he had a few things to talk about, later, and Magnus had agreed because it meant they got to spend the time between Alec coming home and their guests arriving in a very pleasant manner.

A couple hours later found Magnus standing in his living room mixing a drink while humming to himself. Alec was back in the bedroom curled up on Magnus’ pillow in his small dragon form. Magnus wondered absently to himself if that was going to be a normal thing – Alec’s need to shift after sex. Last night he’d done it while they were sleeping, and today he’d done it only when Magnus got up from their post-coital cuddling to use the bathroom.

Not that it was a problem! Magnus absolutely _adored_ baby-dragon-Alec. Though he was smart enough not to refer to him that way when Alec could hear. He was just, he was so tiny and _cute_!

Plus, there was no harm in leaving Alec like that for a little bit. They had some time before their guests were due to arrive. Magnus had set a time for his friends to come over that was late enough in the day he’d been sure Alec would be able to show while also making sure the sun was down for Raphael. He realized later he was an idiot for thinking his friends might listen to that.

They knew what they were coming for, so naturally they decided to come over almost _an hour early_.

Magnus had just taken the first drink of his martini when the knock sounded at his front door. He knew who it was; could sense them as the portal they’d used to arrive right outside his front door vanished. Though they’d likely intended on portaling directly inside. As he walked over to the door, he was grateful once more for the change in wards.

His friends, not so much.

“What’s wrong?” Catarina demanded the instant the door opened. She pushed in, Ragnor and Raphael following after her, and the crackle of magic on her hands and the sharpness in her eye made it clear she was ready for war. “Why do you have your wards up so strong? I couldn’t even portal in here.”

Her protectiveness had Magnus wanting to smile at the same time that he rolled his eyes. “Please, come in.” He gestured Ragnor and Raphael in with his free hand, ignoring the smirk Ragnor sent his way. Once they were inside and the door was shut, Magnus turned to look at them, catching Catarina’s eye. “Calm down, my dear. Did you think that maybe I might want to prevent people from portaling directly into the loft when my boyfriend and I are home?”

Some of her tension faded away at that. She knew Magnus well enough to know when he might be playing with her and when he was really lying about something. This was definitely playing.

“Afraid of what we’ll see?” Catarina shot back, eyes twinkling.

Both Ragnor and Raphael gave a sharp “Yes” at the same time.

Magnus rolled his eyes at these people he called _friends_. “You are all utterly ridiculous.”

“We got ready a little early,” Catarina said, which was a complete lie, the little she-devil. “We didn’t think you’d mind us coming over early.”

Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing, and normally Magnus would’ve rolled his eyes at her. Now he could only hope that Alec had been paying enough attention to the wards to realize that they were here and get himself properly changed. Magnus was half-tempted to ignore propriety and excuse himself to go back there so he could make sure. If he hadn’t known how curious that would make them, he would’ve done it. He wasn’t going to allow Alec’s secrets to be completely blown out of the water just because his friends had hoped to catch them with their pants down. The plan was to introduce them to Alec-the-Shadowhunter.

So it was a complete shock when Alec suddenly came tearing out of the bedroom still in his small dragon form. He flew in a blur of dark scales straight for Ragnor.

The only thing that saved him getting snatched by Raphael or blasted by Catarina’s magic was their belief that they were safe in Magnus’ home.

That, and Alec’s sheer speed.

Well, those two things were what _slowed them down_. What actually _stopped_ them from doing anything when Alec collided right with Ragnor’s chest and sent them both tumbling down to the couch was the fact that Ragnor was laughing. Not just chuckling, or a mocking laugh, but real _laughter_. Bright, warm, and full of a fond affection that so very few managed to get from him. Their shock at _that_ was likely stronger than their shock at seeing a cat-sized dragon that was currently climbing all over Ragnor and rubbing up against every available inch of him.

“You are utterly ridiculous!” Ragnor exclaimed loudly, though the humor was still present in his tone. A pair of leather gloves appeared on his hands. He didn’t hesitate then to scoop Alec up under his front legs and hold him in the air like some errant child for him to glare at. Despite the glare, there was a faint twitch to his lips for those that knew how to look. “Do you have no sense of self-preservation, little one?”

Alec either didn’t, or he was beyond caring. His usual glare was even more intense than normal. “You smell like _her_!”

The sound of his voice had Raphael making a low sound of surprise, while Catarina actually jumped a little, something Magnus was going to tease her about later. He was going to have so much fun teasing them for their reactions.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ragnor rolled his eyes. “I have showered thrice since I saw her and threw away the clothes she so callously bled on. It’s not _my_ fault if your sense of smell is strong enough to still detect any traces of her.”

“Traces of _who_?” Magnus asked curiously. Because he was focused on the important things here, clearly.

A little wiggle had Alec dropping down from Ragnor’s hands. He landed on the warlock’s chest, earning a low ‘ _oomph!’_ that he promptly ignored in favor of rubbing himself over Ragnor again, washing away the smell of this mysterious _her_.

Since he was busy with that, it left Ragnor to answer, a beleaguered look on his face. “A very old friend that our little one here has absolutely no reason to dislike as strongly as he does. I have yet to convince him of that, however.” His eyes cut over to Magnus. They were full of amusement even if he still sounded annoyed. “I suggest you prepare yourself for a similar treatment. After all, your position ranks higher than mine, and is much more protected.”

The thought was rather pleasing to parts of himself that Magnus typically ignored. He felt his lips curve up at the image of a possessive Alec forcibly removing a scent from Magnus he didn’t want to be there.

“None of that, however, addresses the serious problem here,” Ragnor said, looking down at Alec once more.

Alec snorted at him. It had tiny little curls of fire coming from each nostril. “ _I_ think it does.”

“And the fact that you’ve revealed your existence to two strangers?”

That was enough to bring Alec’s head up. He gave Ragnor a look that Magnus had seen before, though usually directed at his parabatai, Clary, or subordinates. It was the one that asked _Are you stupid?_ “They’re not strangers,” Alec said slowly. “They’re part of Magnus’ Clan, just like you. That means they’re mine now.”

The ease with which Alec said that stunned both Magnus and Ragnor. It left them silently watching him, not quite sure what to say. Magnus felt emotion choke him at Alec’s easy acceptance of two of the most important people in his life. To Alec, it really was that simple. They were Magnus’, so that meant they were his, too.

Raphael was the one to break the silence that had fallen over them all. “Can someone explain to me why a tiny runt of what appears to be a dragon is talking about me like I’ve just become their property?”

“Because you’re mine,” Alec repeated easily. He hopped up off Ragnor, walking gracefully along the back of the couch until he was closer to the end Raphael was near. Once he was close enough, he took a small sniff, his wings shuffling a bit at whatever it was he scented. Then he turned toward Catarina and sniffed her as well, smiling as he did. “You’re mine, too.”

While Raphael might not understand the significance of this, or what it could mean, Catarina _did_. She didn’t even try to dismiss Alec’s claim. Instead, she bowed her head a little. “I’m honored.”

Alec visibly preened at that. He was more than happy with her response. Then he frowned abruptly and looked back at Raphael. His glare was back, stronger than ever. “I’m not a _tiny runt_. My actual size would demolish this apartment, and _you_ would barely be worth using as a toothpick to clean between my teeth.”

With that pronouncement, Alec turned and jumped, flying right over to Magnus. He landed smoothly on the leather pad that appeared on Magnus’ shoulder, despite the way Magnus was laughing so openly at the stunned look on Raphael’s face. Ragnor was grinning, and Catarina was smothering a smirk, looking down and away to hide it.

“You’re not even worth eating,” Ragnor said gleefully. “You’re a _toothpick_.”

Alec made a disgusted noise right next to Magnus’ ear. He’d settled in, his tail coming to curl around Magnus’ neck like some sort of weird necklace, and he was nosing at his spiked hair. “I wouldn’t eat him – he’s Clan. Besides, vampires taste disgusting.”

“How do you know what vampires taste like?” Magnus asked teasingly. He’d meant it as a joke. What he hadn’t expected was for Alec to go still for one moment, and then to deliberately push into his hair.

His reaction wasn’t lost on any of them. Ragnor let out a low groan and shot Alec a glare. “Little one, tell me you didn’t.”

“I’m not going to apologize,” Alec said firmly. He shifted his weight, apparently done playing with Magnus’ hair. He was instead toying with the cuff at the top of Magnus’ ear, something that he constantly seemed torn between leaving on Magnus or stealing.

Raphael had tensed when it became clear what they were talking about. “You’ve eaten a vampire?”

One of Alec’s claws tugged Magnus’ earring a little higher. When he answered, his voice was casual and matter of fact. “I was flying along the coast up near Maine one night and I saw a vampire attacking a tiny little girl. So, I ate him before he could eat her.” His tail twitched a little, and a softer note entered his voice, one that was just a bit warmer than normal. “She was a sweet girl. She wasn’t scared of my size, and she thanked me. She even scratched under my chin, and she gave me one of the shells she’d been collecting.”

The mental image of a very large dragon Alexander eating a vampire to save a little girl, and then being rewarded with chin scratches and a seashell, it was just so…so _Alec_. To help those that needed it and to be so pleased by that child’s thanks. Magnus was willing to bet the loft that Alec still had that seashell somewhere.

Magnus reached up to scratch Alec under his chin, earning him one of those rumbling purrs. It was one of Alec’s favorite places to get scratched. “You are a treasure, darling.”

“While I commend the rescue of the child, I feel the need to reiterate that you cannot go around _eating people_ , little one,” Ragnor said, though his heart wasn’t as into it as it normally was.

Clearly, Alec wasn’t bothered by the words. “As opposed to, what? Using my magic to blast them away? Stabbing them? Shooting them?”

“People are not food!”

“It’s not like I plan on finding vamp dens and having a snack,” Alec said in a dry voice. “I told you, they taste disgusting. There’s only one vamp I plan on eating, and trust me, that will be very much worth the bad taste and indigestion.” He paused and gave a thoughtful little hum that somehow managed to sound threatening. “I’m curious to see how many parts of her I can eat before she actually dies. By my understanding, unless angelic weapons, magic, or sunlight are involved, you have to destroy the heart of a vampire to kill them. I’m eager to test that.”

“Am I the only one even vaguely disturbed by this?” Raphael asked.

Magnus ignored them to focus on Alec for the moment. “Darling, we discussed this.” They’d talked in length about Camille. Magnus hadn’t hid his past with her, especially knowing that Alec might encounter her in his job. They’d talked about her early on in their relationship, and a few times since then.

The most recent discussion had happened after finding out the truth about Alec’s heritage. A nightmare had brought her up again, and Alec had been casual in his plans on eating her. Something which they’d talked _in length_ about afterward.

“Yes, we did,” Alec agreed easily. He lifted his tail and flicked it at Magnus’ chin. “Which is why I haven’t hunted her down and eaten her yet. We agreed I wouldn’t do anything to her unless she tried something. Since it sounds like she _will_ , I find it better to have a plan ready.”

He sounded so terribly smug about that. Magnus knew he should probably continue to scold him. He’d been under the impression that Alec wasn’t planning on eating Camille at all. But it was apparent he’d misjudged. His love had found himself a loophole.

Turning to give Alec a mock glare out of the corner of his eye, Magnus huffed. “I’m going to have to remember to word things carefully the next time around.”

That set Ragnor laughing. “Oh, definitely. Negotiating with dragons requires more care than negotiating with Seelies. They’ll find any loophole possible.”

Alec was almost radiating smugness by that point. He turned his head to nuzzle at Magnus’ ear cuff again, nipping a little at it to get it back to where he seemingly wanted it to be.

Sighing, Magnus shook his head. They weren’t going to get anywhere with this. Not right now at least, and likely not ever. But for the moment he at least agreed to table it.

A gesture from Magnus had everyone finally moving to take a seat. Catarina sat herself in her favorite chair with her normal ease, while Raphael sat on the couch with Ragnor, though he kept space between them.

Magnus took up his usual chair. It was no surprise when Alec moved to his lap instead of staying up on his shoulder. The spell Magnus used to reinforce his clothes was set on all of them now, so there was no risk of his claws tearing them.

Seeing Alec go to relax, Magnus couldn’t help asking, “Are you going to shift back and greet my friends properly?”

Alec seemed to actually think about it for a moment. Then he shook his head and declared “No” before he turned a circle and laid himself down in Magnus’ lap. It let his long neck stretch up Magnus’ crossed leg and, to the amusement of those watching, let Alec focus a lazy-lidded gaze on Raphael, who seemed a bit disturbed to have Alec watching him so intently.

“My apologies,” Magnus said after giving Alec a fond yet exasperated look. He still reached out to pet him, though, scratching between all those hard-to-reach places. “I invited you over here to meet my partner. I wasn’t aware today was going to be a dragon-day. He’s been gradually growing more comfortable in being himself here, and it would seem he’s loathe to give that up today.”

The low rumble of Alec’s humming vibrated against Magnus’ leg. He turned his head to look at Magnus with that open and earnest look that seemed to be reserved for those he loved. “I can change if you prefer.”

Everything about Magnus softened. He knew it, just as he knew his friends could see it, yet he didn’t stop himself. He knew Alec meant exactly what he said. If Magnus said he preferred that Alec be human right now, his little dragon would change into a man. But it would be one huge step back in what Magnus had been trying to instill here at the loft. He wanted Alec to feel safe here. To feel at _home_ , free to be who he was. Reaching out, Magnus pet over the scales along Alec’s head, pausing to scratch at the base of his horns in a way he knew would have Alec making that purring sound again. “I have no preference, so long as it’s you, _sayang_.”

There was a soft “Awww!” from Catarina, followed by gagging from both Ragnor and Raphael. “You two are disgusting,” Ragnor declared.

Raphael scowled at them. “First your pet threatens me, and then you force me to watch _this_?”

In the blink of an eye Alec was gone from Magnus leg. He shot forward so fast there was no chance to stop him. One second he was on Magnus and the next he was slamming Raphael up against the back of the couch hard enough that he almost toppled it, wings extended and claws digging in at various points on Raphael’s chest and neck.

“I’m not his _pet_ ,” Alec snarled out, his voice shifting, deepening, the growl in it enough to send shivers down even Magnus’ spine. He was _radiating_ threat. “I’ve excused your behavior so far because you don’t know about dragons, and because you’re like a son to Magnus, and because I respect who you are as a person and Clan Leader. But don’t think it means I’ll stand here and let you insult me. Try it again, and we’ll see how well you can live without a few of your limbs.”

The two held there for a moment. No one was moving; no one seemed to dare to even _breathe_.

Whatever was on Raphael’s face must’ve satisfied Alec. He shoved off of him, flapping his wings lightly to hover in the air in front of him. Then he turned away and sailed across the room toward his little nest at the top of the bookshelf. Once there, he laid himself down in his nest and curled into a small ball, nothing showing to the rest of them except the curl of one dark wing around him.

“You are quite lucky Magnus loves you as much as he does,” Ragnor said into the quiet of the room.

Catarina made an agreeable noise. “Dragons are very prideful. To insult one is extremely dangerous. Which is why it’s stupid to throw people into a situation without giving them the necessary knowledge.” The last bit was shot Magnus’ way with a glare.

“As I said, I was under the impression he’d be in human form,” Magnus defended himself. Though he couldn’t stop from giving his own glare to Raphael. “I also mistakenly believed that you’d show at least some respect when you’re in my home.”

The look on Raphael’s face was far more contrite than many people probably realized he was capable of.

Seeing it had Magnus sighing. He pushed up from his chair and made his way over toward him. “Let me take a look at the marks he left. I wouldn’t put it past him to spell them so that they heal slowly.”

“No,” Raphael said, surprising them all. His eyes darted up to where Alec was still laying. There was an unreadable look there for a moment; one that slowly morphed into a hint of respect. When he looked back at Magnus, he was calm and composed. “I deserved that.”

Alec didn't make any sound from his perch. However, Magnus could feel a slight lessening of something in the air. He hadn't realized until that moment how much Alec's tension had been leaking into the room around them.

The quiet was broken by Catarina, bless her. She was as prickly as they came sometimes, and not often fond of other people outside of the ones here in the room, but she was good at recognizing tension and helping to diffuse it before it grew into something more. Being friends with them had only helped further that skill. “I was under the impression we were coming here to eat,” she said, putting her hands on her knees and pushing herself up to her feet. She fixed Magnus with an imperious look that made him grin.

“Right this way,” Magnus said, gesturing toward the table.

The others knew Magnus well enough to recognize his silent tells in ways that no one else would. He didn’t have to spell out what he wanted. Without needing to be told, they went toward the table without hesitation, teasing and bickering between themselves as they did, which left Magnus free to go towards Alec.

He stopped down below his boyfriend and looked up, one eyebrow arched up. “Are you planning on staying up there all night, or would you like to come and eat with us?” Though Magnus might’ve normally teased, he made his voice even, making sure that Alec knew whatever answer he gave would be fine. While Magnus _wanted_ Alec there, he wasn’t going to push. Especially not if Alec was honestly upset.

There was a faint shuffle to Alec's wings. One eye peeked out from underneath to look down at Magnus. In it was a silent question. One that Magnus could easily interpret. He’d taken to studying Alec in this form as well as his other one and there were quite a few things that transferred over between the two. The insecurity in that single eye Magnus could see was enough to tell him what the problem likely was, and he hurried to reassure him. This wasn’t something Magnus ever wanted Alec to feel self-conscious about. Especially not in the place that Magnus was hoping they’d soon be able to call _theirs_.

“You can come down as you are, darling. None of my friends are going to cringe from you eating like this. You won't be the only one at the table with a unique diet.”

It was true. Raphael could eat if he wanted to, if he had to fake it front of others. But here at the loft was a judgment free place for him, just as it was for Alec.

After a short pause in which Alec clearly thought about his words, the little dragon finally started to unfold himself. He drew his wings back and then straightened up, shaking them loose.

When Alec came flying down, Magnus was ready for him. He lifted his arm, and Alec took the cue to land on the leather bracer that appeared there, much like the falcons of old that came to the call of their humans. His weight was surprisingly light; lighter than it normally was while like this. Alec perched easily on Magnus’ arm and looked up at him, head tilted in that way of his that never failed to make Magnus brace himself. That look was usually followed by something blunt and geared to go right to Magnus' heart.

Now was no different.

“I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your family,” Alec said in a low voice. “I don't want to embarrass you any further. I can go back to the bedroom and change. Or I can leave you guys to finish dinner on your own if you'd prefer it. Or they would.”

Everything about Magnus went soft. There was no way he could resist the urge to draw his arm in close to his chest so that he could cuddle Alec there. “Oh, darling, no. You haven't embarrassed me. You couldn't. There is nothing about you that I would find embarrassing.”

“Even when I attack a friend that's more like a son to you?”

Alec's words were muffled against the underside of Magnus' jaw. He'd tilted his head up so that he could press his snout along Magnus' jawline and throat. Scent marking him and marking himself in return.

Magnus hummed, knowing Alec would feel the vibrations like a purr. “Even then. While I'm not happy about it, I understand, and I’m not upset about it. Neither of you were at your best.”

The rumbly little purr that Alec let out was the only answer he gave.

After a moment to cuddle one another and offer reassurance, something Alec had clearly needed, the two finally made to go join the others at the table. Catarina had already helped herself to some of Magnus’ alcohol, judging by the drinks around the table. Magnus waved a hand as he joined them, summoning up some of their personal favorites as well as a pint of blood for Raphael. B+ - his personal favorite.

Instead of summoning a separate plate for Alec it was easier to just summon one for Magnus that would feed the both of them, as well as a bowl of extra. He wasn’t surprised when Alec went from his arms up to drape around his neck once Magnus sank into his seat.

None of his friends looked askance at the way Alec laid on him. Nor did they seem to see anything strange about it when Magnus used chopsticks to lift up small strips of raw meat to feed to Alexander.

As they started to eat, Magnus caught Ragnor sending a fond look Alec's way from his spot to the right. There was a faint smile tugging his lips. A second later, Magnus knew why.

Ragnor gave a dramatic roll of his eyes and then pulled on his most beleaguered expression. “You can put away those ridiculous eyes, little one. You have plenty of food being hand fed to you as it is. You don’t need to go begging off mine.”

“I wasn’t _begging_ ,” Alec said, sounding offended at even the idea. Then, without giving Ragnor time to say anything, a thin tendril of magic reached out and curled around one of the bits of sushi on Ragnor’s plate. Alec drew it over and ate it in one quick bite, likely to prevent Ragnor from trying to take it back. Not that Magnus was convinced he would have. It was clear just how fond the older man was of his young friend.

Even if Ragnor did give Alec one of his dirtiest looks for that. Lifting his own chopsticks, he pointed at Alec while turning to glare at the other two. “Watch your food around this one. He’s a shameless _thief_ when it comes to fish.”

“It’s not my fault you leave your food unattended,” Alec shot back gleefully. His words had Raphael snorting and Catarina smothering a laugh.

Ragnor looked even more offended than before. “I shouldn’t have to guard my food!”

Alec shrugged, the motion shifting him against Magnus’ neck, and then shamelessly ignored Ragnor to lean forward and nudged at Magnus for a bit more meat. Despite having just used magic to steal food of Ragnor’s plate, he still waited for Magnus to lift up the chopsticks and feed him.

“You see what I’ve had to put up with?” Ragnor demanded, looking to the other two. “The sheer disrespect I’m shown?”

Catarina grinned openly at him. “Oh, yeah, I can really see it.”

“Terrible!” Ragnor exclaimed loudly. “You’re all terrible!”

The table once more fell into easy bickering, something that was quite common when the group of them got together, and Magnus could feel as Alec relaxed against him a little more.

Maybe the whole dinner wasn’t going exactly the way that Magnus had planned it. But, in the end, he thought it’d ended up _better_. He had all the most important people in his world gathered around one table. They were talking, laughing, teasing one another. Even Alec was speaking up occasionally, though not much.

It was a strange, mish-mosh group they were, and Magnus loved each and every one of them.


End file.
